marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman Vol 1 1
He revealed she wasn't one of the New Men as she was told by Hydra's Otto Vermis.Vermis claimed that Jessica was one of the New Men in . In reality, she was a human being. She was Jessica Drew, the daughter of Jonathan and Meriem Drew. They worked with Herbert Wyndham on Wundagore Mountain. Jessica fell victim to radiation poisoning, and her father treated her. Her mother, however, would eventually die. Failing to find a cure for Jessica's condition, Jonathan would leave Wundagore, leaving Wyndham to try and find a cure for the girl's radiation poisoning. Infusing her with the DNA of a spider, he put her in suspended animation for years, slowing her aging process until she developed an immunity. Years later, long after Wyndham became the High Evolutionary, Jessica was cured of the radiation poisoning and when she was awoken it was discovered that she had fantastic powers she would later use as Spider-Woman. Jessica wakes up screaming, but eventually calms down. She thinks about how after she later became a brainwashed servant of Hydra under the command of Otto Vermis and vows never to let that happen to herself again.Jessica Drew's early childhood is expanded upon in more detail. Some facts about this: * Her childhood is expanded in the back-up stories about the High Evolutionary during the High Evolutionary event. * Although not specifically stated here, the flashback from Jessica's childhood takes place in the 1930s. This is a factual reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as the High Evolutionary had slowed or entirely halted his aging process and Jessica herself was placed in suspended animation for years. * This story states that Meriem Drew died due to the strain caused by Jessica's illness. This is contrary to , which states that Meriem was murdered by Gregor Russoff, a werewolf. * These origins also come to odds with the origin story presented in - . An official explanation for the discrepancies between the two origin stories has yet to be provided. However, since the Spider-Woman Origin primarily focuses on how Hydra manipulated her into service -- which included implanted memories and other deceptions -- one could consider the events depicted in that series to be highly suspect. The next day, Jessica tries to find a job, but during her search, she is spotted once more by Jerry Hunt, who once more tries to stop her. Running in an alley, Jessica changes into Spider-Woman and decides to fight back. Tossing a lamp post at Jerry, she realizes that he could be killed. Quickly she pushes Jerry to safety and flees the scene. Back home, she decides to do a better disguise job at disguising herself. To do so she alters her mask and dyes her hair black. Going out as Spider-Woman once more, she would later find Jerry and the authorities trying to stop some crooks who are armed with hi-tech lasers. She recognizes these men as Chauncy and Trevor. two men she encountered with the Thing and later Modred.Spider-Woman encountered these two thieves in and . Jerry is injured in the crossfire prompting Spider-Woman to swoop in and get him to safety. She then turns her attention to the two gunmen and discovers that she is immune to the unique radiation emitted from their weapons. She easily knocks out the two men with her venom blasts then goes to check on Jerry. As she is distracted, Chauncy recovers and manages to shoot her from behind. Quickly recovering from the blast, Spider-Woman whirls around and takes him down with another venom blast. Unsure of what her part in everything is, the police attempt to arrest Spider-Woman, despite Jerry Hunt's protests. Spider-Woman grabs Jerry and flies away to a hospital, where she administers a blood transfusion allowing him to recover from his injuries much faster than normal. Not only is he surprised to learn that Spider-Woman saved his life, he is also informed that the captured criminals had stolen metal plates that they thought they could use to create billions in counterfeit money. However, a recent change in currency in the United Kingdom made this plot utterly useless.The officer here is specifically stating the change the pound ceased being valued under the gold standard in the 1930s. He states that this was "several years ago", any suggestion that is was in the recent past as opposed to a historic change should be considered topical reference. When they try to explain how Jerry's superior, Nick Fury, responded to all of this they notice that Hunt's mind is miles away as he is still thinking about Spider-Woman. Jerry comes to the realization that the masked woman is unlike any female he has met before and that, no matter what, he wants Spider-Woman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chauncy * Trevor Other Characters: * * High Evolutionary: * - Herbert Wyndham begins working with the Drew family. * - Wyndham and the Drew move to Wyndagore Mountain to begin their work in seclusion. * - Uranium is discovered on Wundagore. * - When Jessica falls ill, Herbert insists that place her in cryogenic suspension for treatment. * - Wyndham continues his work after Jessica's parents are gone. * Meriem Drew: * - The Drew family begins working with Herbert Wyndham. * - Jonathan and his family move to Wundagore Mountain. * - Jessica falls ill. Meriem dies of radiation poisoning while Jonathan tries to cure their daughter. * Jonathan Drew: * - The Drew family begins working with Herbert Wyndham. * - Jonathan and his family move to Wundagore Mountain. * - Jonathan discovers unranium on the mountain. * - Jonathan tries to cure his daughter of her illness. Leaves Wundagore after the death of his wife. * * Archie Kalnan * Florrie * Ollie * Mrs. McGruder * Sid * London Bobbies * Clarence Locations: * ** Ye Old Shoppe * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}